The Dragon Whisperer
by HanaNoYume87
Summary: It all started the day she carelessly tripped the day she showed up at the castle. The day that changed the course of Takumi's life forever. Could he save her from what his parents were about to do to her? Or will all of his efforts go to waste on a girl he's watched through a fence his whole life?
1. Chapter 1

**Background Information**

-This story is set in the old, old times way back when there weren't cars or fancy gadgets.

-Yes, the characters are going to be out of place sometimes but that's only because they grew up differently in a different time period. They, however, still have most of the same characteristics.

-Patricia is still alive. Yuu, however, is not. Gerard and Patricia aren't sick in this fanfic. His Grandfather still hates him though.

* * *

~Chapter One~

**Usui Takumi p.o.v**

I remember when she came to this place. It was a long, thunderous afternoon when the carriage arrived with the new, fragile package: Ayuzawa Misaki.

She was so small the first time I saw her. She stepped out of the carriage with a little jump and tripped face first onto the ground. _How clumsy and stupid_ I thought at the time.

She quickly got back to her feet and smiled wider than anyone ever could have dripping in mud as she looked at my parents: the King and Queen of England.

They took her in as one of their own daughters, but it was different. My brother Gerard and I hardly ever got to see her. No one ever really did. The only time of day I would see her was when they transitioned her from her room to the training court.

She had the longest raven colored hair and the most stunning amber colored eyes I had ever seen. I've never met anyone in the world with an eye color as strange as hers. She always seemed to spot me where ever she was and menacingly glared at me. Oddly, I always smiled and waved no matter how angry she looked.

I watched her silently with my head peaking over the fence. She was shockingly amazing at everything: archery, horseback riding, knife throwing, martial arts, ect. It was like she was from an elite lifeform from a different planet.

Everything she began learning she perfected with excellence and elegance. All anyone in the castle would talk about was Ayuzawa Misaki.

God, it was annoying.

I have despised this female along with the rest of her kind ever since she came to the castle.

I hate how she is treated more like family than I am.

I hate how all anyone talks about in this castle is how important she is.

I hate how perfect she is at everything.

I hate how her beautiful, raven hair slightly curls near the end where it reaches her waist.

I hate how captivated she makes me feel with a glance of her amber colored eyes.

I hate how interested and curious I am in this foul, wretched creature.

* * *

**3rd p.o.v**

"Don't you know who he is?"

"Oh, my he is one handsome young man."

"Can I have the honor of being your wife, your highness?"

All day these lines whirled around Usui Takumi like the plaque. He was absolutely disgusted with it all.

Girls ranging in age from four to eighty all wanted to date the second heir to the throne. Who could blame them?

He was absolutely gorgeous. Shaggy, blonde hair, burning emerald eyes, a body so toned and muscular, and a deep, mesmerizing voice. Usui was definitely much more interesting to the girls that had to stand around boys with reeked of stench and had not a single inch of romance held within themselves.

Takumi had a love hate relationship with the common towns and villages of England.

He loved being away from the castle, but he hated the girls and people that flung themselves upon him just because he was royalty.

The only reason Takumi was left out of the castle was because his Grandfather hated him and looked for any reason to thrust Takumi out of the house. Usui's grandfather had long slayed Usui's father in front of the castle and Patricia.

Takumi was sent out of the house today to go get groceries. This was one of the few higher up jobs that his grandfather actually let him do because he knew how well Takumi cooked. But today was a special occasion. Ayuzawa Misaki was going to turn sixteen in a few short days.

Once he loaded up his carriage with food, dodged fifty thousand females, and ran from a few older women, he went on his way back to the castle in one piece.

* * *

Upon returning from the castle, he lingered down the long halls in bitter silence.

He casually placed his ear to his parents door out of boredom.

"I'm so excited! It's getting closer, Edward! The day that she'll be able to awaken her powers!"

_Powers? _Usui thought taken back a bit.

"I know, honey. After all these years of waiting...finally...we will be so powerful," Edward said mischievously.

"It was so difficult to get her and keep her hidden all of these years, too. I never thought a Dragon Whisperer would be so difficult to maintain." Patricia said.

Takumi slowly pried his head off from the door.

_Dragon Whisperer? I've read about those in old books from the library...but I never thought they were true. If I remember...one is born with the power to communicate and control the entire dragon race every..100 years? _

Usui raced to the library and read every single book they had about dragons and dragon whisperers. He found out that Dragon Whisperers were

extremely rare and even more so to find one. Sometimes one wouldn't be born on accident or die shortly after birth. But each had the same things in common:

-Hair black as the night

-Eyes the color of the purest amber

-Skill higher than that of any knight

-The dragon symbol permanently tattooed in the center of his or her back

-The power to control the dragons

-A cold personality on the outside, but a warm one on the inside.

What scared Usui the most was what happened to the Dragon Whisperer if the powers exceeded the limit.

He or she would die.

Usui understood everything now.

The reason why Ayuzawa was so important to the castle. Why they had trained her exclusively every day. Why she was guarded every single waking moment of the day.

The King and Queen needed her to gain complete power and prevent anyone from taking over for the next few centuries.

_They're using her_ He thought coldly.

He had to find a way to save her, and fast.

* * *

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYBODY! Whew! I know it's been a LONG time since I have created a story but I've been SO busy. School, swimming, life, sleep, going out. I haven't had the time to write this story until winter break which is...now! I know the first chapter isn't as "whew that blew my mind" but it will get better. I'll try to complete this story before break ends. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, however. I was saddened when Kaichou wa Maid-Sama ended. I want to thank everyone who keeps writing stories and keeps Misaki and Takumi alive :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	2. What Is That?

Usui sat in the library until the sun began to slowly rise over the misty fog of the night. Reading, analyzing, writing everything and anything he could about the Dragon Whisperer.

Every page he turned, every word he deciphered through his mind continued to disgust him.

The Dragon Whisperer, when caught, was used for their powers. Every. Single. Time. Others used the Whisperer through sexual means to obtain power. It was part of the Dragon Whisperers abilities. Whoever could crack open the Whisperer's warm personality and be shown it were deemed worthy of having the same respect from the dragons that they showed the Whisperer.

Dragons were hostile creatures. They lived on islands invisible to the naked eye far up in the sky where no human could reach them. The only possible way of reaching them was only shown to the Dragon Whisperer when the dragons accepted their new "master." Sometimes, the dragons refused to ever acknowledge the existence of the Dragon Whisperer completely.

Once accepted by the dragons, the Whisperer was given the treatment of a king or queen. They coddled, protected, and never questioned their master. He or she told the dragons whatever he or she wanted them to do.

This is why selecting the new Dragon Whisperer was such a huge commotion in the dragon community. The person had to be hostile, yet not seek power or control and be gentle enough on the inside not to harm others.

_Definitely Ayuzawa Misaki_ Usui continued to read on as he thought about how many daggering glares Misaki had thrown at him throughout the years she had been at the castle.

_But this doesn't make sense..if the mate of the Whisperer were to gain control and then kill the Whisperer and command the dragons..there has to be an answer _he thought.

And an answer he did find in _The Whisperer of the Dragon's secrets _hidden behind thousands of other books Usui had toppled over.

_The Dragon Whisperer's mate shall go through a rigorous process to determine whether or not the mate he worthy of holding the same powers. _

_The mate of the Whisperer must be truly in love with the Whisperer, seek no desire to control others, be kind, and not have a hint or thought of killing the Whisperer. _

_If the mate passes the test but suddenly had a change of heart, _

_the dragons will not heed to his or her words and killed upon sight._

Takumi looked at his watch.

_7:06 am_

He had three days to contact Misaki before her birthday, tell her about all of these things, and get her out of the castle without being noticed.

"USUI TAKUMI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOUR INTERVIEWING IS IN AN HOUR AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED GETTING READY YET!" Boomed Usui's grandfather stroming through the room and towering over Usui and his mess.

"What...is this?" Usui's grandfather hesitently paused as he picked up one of the books.

Usui quickly smacked it out of his hand with one swipe and ran out of the room with his grandfather cahsing after him screaming colorful words.

_Shit, that was close _Usui panicked as he swiftly got away unscathed.

The interviewing was a thing princes went through every year starting at the age of fourteen. Various beauties would come in and try to persuade the prince to marry her. Usui had always turned down each one of them.

Today was no different. It didn't help that Takumi was already pissed about having his work interrupted with something as stupid and hopeless as this.

He sat with an unchanging stoic face telling each one of the ladies, "no."

Once the last female came through, he leaped out of the doors and rushed to his usual spot by the fence. Misaki had already been in training for thirty minutes.

"BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO TRAIN RIGHT NOW?! MY BIRTHDAY IS IN THREE DAYS! I SHOULD BE GIVEN SOME TIME OFF. I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TRAIN."

Usui jumped back in surprise. He hardly ever heard her voice because she hardly ever talked during practice.

_Even if she is screaming...her voice is so...oddly soothing… _Usui shyly thought.

"What did I tell you about talking so much in the training room, Misaki?" and all to familiar voice hushed.

_Edward. Even more odd._

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR RULES. I JUST WANT SOME PEACE AND MIND FROM EVERYONE."

And with that, Misaki had stormed out of the training room right after knocking every guard out cold on her way. Takumi quickly took this moment as his chance to go talk to her.

"Ayuzawa-San!" he nearly screamed in a whisper as she passed by him.

She casually cocked her head over to where he was, made eye contact breifly, and then kept walking without responding.

Usui started to walk after her but it was no use as she started to break into a run towards the dark, ominous forest.

"WAIT! AYUZAWA! DON'T GO INTO THE FOREST," Takumi screamed at her.

The forest held dangerous, mystical creatures ranging in size and skill that were soon to become "legends" in later years. But it was already too late to warm Misaki as they were now plowing their way through the forest at full speed. Her wrist just inches away from Takumi's grasp.

CRASH

Takumi flew into her as she suddenly broke her run in a split second. Both went flying down the cliff like hill Misaki had tried to avoid going down. By the time they reached the bottom, both had cuts, bruises, and it was a wonder at how none of them had broken bones.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID. LOOK AT THIS. RIGHT BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY TOO. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT I- I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY." Misaki screamed in his face.

"WHEW, when they said a cold personality they meant it," Usui coolly said.

Misaki slowly looked at him. Completely confused.

"Who said that about me?" she glave him another glare.

"The books," Takumi said trying to see how much she knew about herself without giving it away.

"What books? I'm just Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm not special," Misaki stated clearly intrigued by what he had said.

_Oh, my they never told her anything did they. This is going to be quite interesting._

"Do you...seriously not know how important you are? Didn't you ever think it was strange that you suddenly got shoved into the king and queen's castle and trained every day?" Usui questioned her.

Misaki stared blankly at him. She was always told that her father had sold her to the royal family to pay off their debts.

"No...what's going on. TELL ME NOW."

But before he could say anything, something enormous appeared out of the forest.

"W-What is that…" Misaki quietly said.

"Don't make a sound," Takumi warned her as he slowly pushed her behind him, making himself a wall between the beast and Misaki.

The creature lurched forward towards them in one giant step pushing its nose against Takumi's.

It's breath smelled of rotten wood and spice. It tickled the insides of Takumi's throat as he slowly breathed it in.

Misaki, never fearing anything in her life, took a giant step out from behind Takumi and looked up at the beast that resembled a mix of a bear and a giraffe.

"What are you?" She spoke softly as to not provoke the creature.

Quickly and verociously the beast swooped her up in his arms and let out a large, ground rumbling scream into her ear.

Takumi leaped from his spot and bit the strange beast's toe. It immediately dropped Misaki who started in a mad dash opposite of that from the thing.

**The beast swung it's huge, furry fist at Takumi who dodged it by the width of a hair. Regaining his stance, he bolted in the direction of the bouncing, black hair now thirty feet ahead of him and an unknown form of life destroying everything in it's path behind them.**

* * *

**Hello! Happy New Years everyone! :) I hope you guys liked this chapter :) I'll hopefully write the next one tomorrow or Friday :) Until then, jya nee! **


End file.
